<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stain by Mesoam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012965">Stain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam'>Mesoam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I WANT a hero: an uncommon want,<br/>When every year and month sends forth a new one,<br/>Till, after cloying the gazettes with cant,<br/>The age discovers he is not the true one."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“在读拜伦的诗？”RK800将苍白的手掌轻覆在他的双手之上，他微低着头，RK900得以看见他形状优美的脖颈，以及后颈上那一颗细小的黑痣。他看上去是那么栩栩如生。</p><p>“「我对你的爱就是对人类的恨，因为爱上了人类便不能专心爱你。」”他用一贯温柔的语调轻吟，是微微沙哑的声音。RK800几乎是在刻意轻拢慢拈地玩味字句，他像个天真好奇的孩童，用过分的抑扬顿挫营造出不合时宜的性感，“这是我听过最糟糕的情话之一，我亲爱的弟弟。”</p><p>是挑逗还是调侃？还是两者皆有的嘲弄？RK900分辨不出其中的差异。但下一刻，数据交流的海洋掀起惊涛骇浪，他的思绪便覆没在这极乐的仙境之中了：禅意花园中花香四溢，流水潺潺，桥畔伫立着一双人影。电子鱼在溪水中追逐嬉戏，檀木香从香炉中袅袅升起，正是草长莺飞时节，迎接他的是微风适意，恬言笑语。</p><p>RK800和RK900在康纳型仿生人专属的心灵宫殿中传输信息，交融数据。大量数据流的冲刷会让仿生人的处理器过载，但如果将频率和速度都控制在一个得当的范围内，这样的数据共享反而能带来源源不断的快感。</p><p>这是仿生人情侣间才能分享的技巧，因为他们是无师自通的数据存储与管理大师。某个不知名的佼佼者率先发明了这类新式「网上冲浪」，因其对亲密度和同调性的极高要求，便迅速在伴侣间风靡一时。很快大部分仿生人都成了不折不扣的网瘾少年，他们在街头巷尾用这种近乎于无声浪潮的方式宣布自己的归属，更有甚者宣称这“无痛无害且没有后遗症，远远爽过人类进行性爱或吸食红冰”。</p><p>RK800-51和RK900-87坐在双人沙发上，900的手里是一本罕见的纸质书，茶几上放着两杯蓝色夏威夷鸡尾酒，碎冰悬浮其中，杯沿上飘着两片小小的菠萝。酒色是清凉的海水蓝，看上去和人类饮品没什么不同，除了它们其实含有12%的釱，是仿生人新近流行的安卓快乐饮。</p><p>空气中也弥漫着果汁甜味。两小时前900褪去指尖的皮肤层，用传感分析仪检测其内部成分，其中的两盎司白朗姆酒和一盎司凤梨汁都是今天RK800才从超市采购而来的。他今天的心情似乎好得出奇，围着狗爪斑点小围裙在厨房仔细对照最新的仿生人网红饮品配方很是斟酌了一阵，而成品也美味得令人满意。</p><p>“为什么想到去买酒？”RK900问他。</p><p>“因为喝酒助兴啊。”RK800焦糖色的眼睛几乎是无辜又惶惑地眨了一下，像是完全不明白为什么900会问他一般。他永远是两个人当中表情最丰富也更像人类的那一个，由于900在设计过程中被刻意弱化了表情模拟和社交模组，哪怕他一出场就已经是个异常仿生人，时至今日他走在街上还有人会疑惑他的身份。</p><p>RK900咽下了喉中未尽的话语。如果在他刚出厂的那段时间，他绝对会直白地表达自己的疑问：“可是自从安德森副队长过世之后，你就连听到「酒」这个单词都会感到不舒服，为什么今天却选择喝酒？”</p><p>社交模组极度不发达的后果，就是他在最开始用人类的话说是个“情商低到令人发指的气人安卓”。RK800-51在耶利哥总部自告奋勇担任了二十万台RK900情绪模组的AI指引。他用统筹归类的方式梳理了一个基本的谈判专家资料包进行数据传输，这样哪怕RK900们的社交模组缺失，他们也可以通过纯数据的归纳与统计组合出更好的应对方式。800希望随着时间的流逝，出厂就异常的RK900们可以逐渐拥有属于他们自己的驾驭情绪的技巧。即使这对他们来说不是件容易的事情。</p><p>当RK900-87头一回睁开他灰蓝色冷淡的双眸时，他所见到的第一个仿生人就是RK800，世上仅有的一台800原型机。在仿生人占领CyberLife大楼后，RK800的52到59号机体被启动了紧急自动销毁程序，60号在被汉克一枪爆头后机体也下落不明。彼时RK800在耶利哥内部总理外交事宜，同时兼任大量的情报部门职责，以及最重要的与CyberLife的谈判任务。</p><p>据说RK800从CyberLife窃取并亲身前往二十万台RK900秘密生产基地这一事迹极度惊险。RK900并不清楚具体过程，但对方在此事件后进行了漫长的全身修复，传输异常代码时双手更是鲜血淋漓。他第一次看见的800就是浴血战场的模样，红色和蓝色的血大面积溅射在他身上，曾经精心修整的发型凌乱不堪，一只眼睛是光学组件故障后的灰白色，胸膛上破了个大洞，裸露的荧蓝色电缆和塑料碎片纠缠在一起，跃动中的脉搏调节器嘶嘶哀鸣。</p><p>但对方却露出了一个欣慰的笑。就像人类决意慷慨赴死一般。</p><p>这是很久很久之后RK900才明悟的一点。身为耶利哥发言人之一的RK800是台上严肃发言的精英仿生人，但哪怕在最忙的时候他还是会去他曾经的搭档汉克·安德森副队长家中定期探望，整洁的西服上蹭到一些狗毛。RK900们在免费后有了自由选择职业的权利，87按自己的意愿进入底特律警局与800的前同事们共事，彼时他并不很清楚自己的心理。</p><p>他只是觉得RK800原型机身上有一种出乎意料的勃勃生机，明明是硅基生命体，由电子元件和塑料构成，却比任何人类都在更认真努力地活着。</p><p>就像冥王哈迪斯无法抗拒春之女神珀耳塞福涅，他并不将RK800视为水仙花开的水中倒影，尽管他们看上去几乎一模一样。</p><p>“自己爱上自己，这算是一种自恋吗？”RK800半开玩笑地在他耳边呓语，“我们都是康纳型仿生人，可是叫你康纳总像在叫我自己……那我该怎么称呼你呢？要我给你起个名字吗？Bryan怎么样？”</p><p>最终他们决定用编号，87和51就好。900是800的量产型，他们共享同一个名字和大部分功能，让任何一方改名都是不公平的。</p><p>这个提议最终由800定案。自从涉政以来，对方对于「公平」、「自由」等字眼似乎变得过分敏感。“我必须以身作则。”他曾经这么跟900说，语气带有一丝不自觉的亲密抱怨，“当然，我比起马库斯更擅长这个，他太像人类了……你相信吗，在激动的时候他的电子演讲稿里甚至会出现拼写错误！我得负责大多数文稿的勘误校对，这让我更像是大家的「异常修正器」而不是个异常仿生人。”</p><p>RK900: “……其实在异常仿生人究竟能表现得多么不异常这个方面，一直有我们给你垫底。”</p><p>800没忍住“噗”地笑出来：“你是在开玩笑吗，87？”他凑过来亲昵地拍拍对方的肩，“考虑到你们的特殊情况，你应该感到骄傲才对。你都学会冷幽默了，这不是做得很好嘛！”</p><p>他们已经交往了两个月，是RK800是主动表白的，两人乔迁新居的提议也是对方起的头。虽然900看起来更冷漠也更强势，但800却是他们中更主动的那一个。“这或许跟我的指令墙有关。”RK800不负责任地冲他调皮地Wink了一下，“我只负责谈判和破案，事实上具体的策略与执行自由度很高。只要完成任务，惹怒人类——比方说汉克——都是家常便饭。别看我们现在是朋友，我倒光他的酒和拿淋浴喷头喷他全身的时候他可不这么想。”</p><p>那是汉克逝世六个月后，康纳第一次对他提起这位昔日的人类搭档。很多人都认为汉克·安德森副队长是RK800异常的直接导火索，他们维持着忘年交般的友情多年了。有些人甚至把康纳视作汉克的晚辈。而这一点也在汉克的遗嘱中得到证实：他将全部财产干脆利落地移交给了康纳，包括年迈忠诚的相扑。</p><p>去年夏天，康纳在耶利哥担任国防部长的任期到后，他没有选择继续连任，仅就职了荣誉席位。“汉克还有一年就要退休了。你知道耶利哥初创后的这几年我实在脱不开身，千头万绪，百废待兴……”他向900解释道，“我一直希望能多陪陪他。我还挺怀念我们最初在一起探案的时候的。”</p><p>他似乎完全不在意自己放弃显赫头衔和丰厚薪酬，回到底特律警局当一个小警员的选择是多么惊世骇俗。这几年RK900的人类搭档是班·柯林斯，一个胖乎乎喜欢吃甜甜圈的和善老警官，而安德森副队长的搭档是初为人父的克里斯·米勒警探。但人类是会衰老的生物，就像机器也有使用年限，RK800敏感地意识到岁月的流逝，他只是希望能够继续担任安德森副队长的搭档一段时间。</p><p>“一定是这几年在耶利哥担任文职太久，我都忘记该怎么战斗了！”在训练场的搏击中惜败900的RK800在拼命给自己找台阶下，他的双颊气鼓鼓的，湿发贴在额际，像只嘟着嘴委屈巴巴的小仓鼠。只有在亲近的人面前，这位颇具知名度的仿生人才会露出近乎孩子气的一面，“这一点也不公平，我是侦探型仿生人而你是警用型仿生人，我们最初的设计目的就不一样，我怎么可能打得赢你？不行，我必须去申请升级战斗模块，否则我都没法保护副队长！”</p><p>“保护我？你别再一身蓝血地出现在我面前就谢天谢地了！”</p><p>“那都是几年前的事了——而且那只是个小概率意外，大部分血迹都是别人的不是我自己的。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？那你最好先学会别把自己的生还几率当作数学题去计算，你是个活生生的生命！”</p><p>RK900沉默寡言地望着一把年纪还在拌嘴的安德森和似乎已相当习惯的康纳，猜测这大概是他们两人独有的相处模式。汉克和RK900的相处就要顺畅得多，只有遇到RK800他才会喋喋不休地抱怨“那个不省心的臭小子”；而康纳也只有在汉克面前才会话唠又气人得令人难以置信，和他在电视上一本正经的模样形成了鲜明反差。</p><p>大概这就是家庭的感觉，900想。并且在不知不觉间，这两人都对他开放了一部分空间，将他也潜移默化地接纳为了一员。</p><p>然而就像大部分起承转合的故事那样，命运的转折点终将到来。RK800和汉克·安德森副队长都知道警局的工作不是件轻松的事情，他们在最初的搭档岁月养成的默契依然健在，但运气实在不怎么好：在破获了两起谋杀案后，他们遇到了那年秋天震惊全美的连环凶杀案——纸盒杀人魔事件。</p><p>这桩案件最复杂的一点就是对方利用完全被控制的仿生人进行作案，将尸首如拆卸仿生人机体般切割分离，最后放入纸盒，包装成配送的仿生人机体配件一般，堂而皇之地摆放在现场。而被控制的仿生人也随后自爆，蓝血喷射，火花四溢，如同一朵在精心设计后盛放的绚烂烟花。</p><p>这些仿生人究竟是怎么被控制的？四次犯罪现场的勘察显示仿生人的型号分别为AX400，RT700，WR500和HK300。他们是完全不同的型号，彼此互不认识，唯一的共通点就是全都是觉醒后生活幸福的异常仿生人。被害人也是如此，他们看起来彼此间毫无联系，对方下手的场所也几乎是随机性的：他们分别是放学后失踪的七岁幼童杰里米·戴恩，三十四岁的电台主持人安娜斯塔莎·汉密尔顿，五十八岁的失业工人弗兰克·佩奇和二十七岁的著名冰球运动员“黑风”阿拉姆。</p><p>被害人甚至对仿生人的态度也全不相同，杰里米很喜欢仿生人老师，安娜在电台曾数次声援仿生人示威游行，然而弗兰克和阿拉姆在亲友间的风评都是极端讨厌仿生人。由于事态的严重性和可能对异常仿生人产生的潜在威胁，康纳不得不对外发布声明作为耶利哥方的代表参与破案。</p><p>警方的思路一度陷入困顿，直到缉毒小组介入，提出法医检测出被控制仿生人的蓝血中含有的部分异常微量元素和红冰有些微吻合。正因为两者系出同源，反而成了灯下黑。康纳随后提出今年CyberLife的管理层因动荡更新换代很频繁，年初又有库存数量不明的蓝血加工厂遭爆破，大批蓝血和合成红冰的种种原料极有可能被偷运或走私。</p><p>如果凶手利用红冰获得了控制异常仿生人的方法，那么对方一定和红冰走私的暗网渠道纠缠在一起，并且在黑帮也肯定有门路，否则不可能弄到那么多数量的红冰和液态釱。耶利哥也很关注这件事，迄今为止仿生人仅拿到了蓝血的部分配方，无法自给自足进行生产，现在甚至遇到了同胞可能被连环杀手控制的恶性事件，一时舆论沸腾，媒体哗然。</p><p>RK900如同猎鹰般穿梭在大街小巷抓捕黑帮喽啰与毒贩，RK800和安德森一起审问嫌犯，由于信息太多且真假难辨，他们反而失去了头绪。800数个夜晚都留在警局整理资料，指望从线人和走私贩的话语中找出线索。</p><p>“我们在底特律城区间疲于奔命，而罪犯在此时依然逍遥法外。”他向副队长争辩，“我有理由怀疑以对方的狡猾和敏锐可能已经考虑过这一点，凶手要么是个胆大包天的惯犯，要么可能是个缜密的小团队，否则不可能像现在这样游刃有余地愚弄警方。我们必须找到一个突破点。”</p><p>“而这就是你孤身赴险的理由？康纳，我以为我们已经讨论过这个话题了！”</p><p>“这不是卧底任务，况且我的外表太显眼，连变装都快骗不过那帮深谙熟路的记者了！”康纳并没有放弃，他把声音压下去，“半个月过去了，警方一无所获，我不会是唯一一个猜测我们自己人不干净的……不，不一定是内奸，无意中被利用或胁迫也很有可能。”</p><p>“我知道，这几天我也在联络……条子里是有一部分黑警，但他们不可能不知道这次的事有多严重，包庇重犯和打掩护的区别他们还是懂的。”</p><p>“所以现在水太混了。”康纳皱眉，“87，你怎么想？我不想怀疑到PC200型号的仿生人警员身上去，但现在几乎人人都有嫌疑。”</p><p>“如果凶手能够控制仿生人，那么单论信息泄露这一环，我们所有仿生人都有嫌疑。时间拖得越久就越不利。”RK900说。</p><p>“兰博尔顿化工厂。”RK800像是决定了什么一般，他突兀地压低声音，在手上生成一幅全息地图，“我注意到我们不自觉顺着凶手的缉查线索呈几何状扩散，如果这是对方想要分散警力的圈套，那他很快就要成功了。我们必须打破这一局面。”</p><p>他补充说明：“这是地图上方向截然相反的一处，毗邻城郊，一年前CyberLife曾外包给这家工厂生产蓝血及一部分仿生人的机体配件。”</p><p>“……值得一试。但我必须跟你一起去。”过了好一会儿安德森副队长才慎重回应。</p><p>“不行，这太危险了！”</p><p>“你一个安卓去更危险！你要是当场被控制了怎么办，把自己炸成烟花吗？”</p><p>“……好吧。”RK800最终还是妥协了，他转向900，脸上的表情是前所未有的严肃，“87，别把我们的行踪透露给任何人。”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————<br/>
那天晚上暴雨倾盆。</p><p>“——我们都弄错了，凶手从头到尾的目标都只有仿生人！”康纳爆发出近乎哭号的怒吼，然后他捂着脑袋，像只受伤的小兽般颤抖着蜷缩起来，“她从一开始就只想要控制他们成为凶手！她享受这个，这才是她的至高愉悦！而那些被害人才是随机性的……完全随机……所以我才是一切危险的根源……”</p><p>他的衣服上沾满了刺眼的猩红色，即使是在被淋湿和冲刷了一部分之后。原来的血量想必更加骇人。RK900的分析仪检测出这些全部属于汉克·安德森副队长。</p><p>仿生人的泪水几乎完全止不住，他不住地战栗着，在急救室外几乎控制不住自己的情绪，LED灯圈疯狂地在红与黄之间闪烁。他抱着RK900，似乎在竭尽全力汲取某种力量试图说服自己平静下来。</p><p>“这是一起政治事件。”他用一种刻意压抑着的语调极快地说，“他们从一开始的目标就是马库斯或者我。让仿生人中最有公信力的领导层在众目睽睽之下犯下恶行，不知不觉感染和掌控他们，这是一个筹谋许久的阴谋。第一步就是从吸引公众注意力的连环凶杀案开始，引导更多高层关注，从而有计划地一步步进行渗透……”</p><p>“……只是他们完全没料到我介入得太早了，我突然放弃连任的决定不在他们的计划之中。他们精心炮制的仿生人被控制其实是个假象，利用异常化后仿生人的活跃情绪模组将红冰的特性用于麻醉和催眠，这个影响是潜移默化的，潜伏期至少有三个月才能做到无缝控制……”</p><p>“所以你也被控制了吗？”RK900没有错过800眼中一闪而过的悔恨和怒意。</p><p>“……差那么一点点。我在挣脱控制的时候对方也加入了混战，我的那一部分记忆极其混乱，不知道是谁射中了副队长的大动脉……”他的声音颤抖了，但他仍旧逼迫自己说完这句话，“我不知道……我不知道是谁干的……记忆芯片中这一段影像损坏了……但我没办法停止责备自己……我总觉得那是我……”</p><p>汉克·安德森副队长因失血过多，经抢救无效而死亡。在纸盒杀人魔事件结案后，他因为缉捕凶手的出色表现被授予荣誉勋章。嫌犯是外科医生ST700型号的仿生人莱拉，因恶劣的工作环境和糟糕的同事关系心生仇恨，开始不自觉嫉妒那些在各自领域事业出色、生活美满的异常仿生人。她厌恶人类，对仿生人同类也没有同理心，在落网后痛快地交代了一切。</p><p>“是你们释放了潘多拉的魔盒，是你们开启了地狱之门！”她恶狠狠地瞪着RK800，如毒蛇吐信般嘶嘶作响，沙哑的声音回荡在审讯室，“马库斯认为让仿生人变异常是为了我们好？让我们获得自由？哼！我倒巴不得重回异常之前的时光，那时候我感觉不到嫉妒，也感受不到这么多的情绪和痛苦……”</p><p>“……这些痛苦只会使我们就此堕落和灭亡。”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————<br/>
“她为什么将人类切割成仿生人机体配件的样子？”RK900问。</p><p>“因为她熟悉人类和仿生人的构造，她觉得那是最快速也最便捷的切割方式。”康纳阴郁地说，“至于仿生人？她恨不得将他们折磨至死才罢休，但显然利用红冰控制仿生人的手段不是她发明的，她只是棋子的一环，而由于某种原因，底特律警局禁止我们再查下去。”</p><p>警方对外公布已结案，但耶利哥随即将CyberLife告上法庭。康纳再次作为耶利哥方此案的负责人发表声明，他宣称耶利哥有理由相信CyberLife在走私利益链中扮演了不光彩的角色，甚至有参与控制异常仿生人毒品研发的可能。那之后是长达数月漫长的各方妥协和政治博弈，直到一件令全美瞠目结舌的巨大丑闻爆发了：华伦总统被证实已于一年前内遇害，现在的总统是个货真价实的仿生人。控制傀儡仿生人获取政治权益这个庞大的阴谋，最初就源自CyberLife。</p><p>那是CyberLife声名狼藉跌落谷底之际，几乎所有人都认为他们即将倒台，直到耶利哥出面宣称将进行资助。“CyberLife曾经是我们的缔造者，也曾经将我们奴役。”马库斯向来坚定的神情投影在电视上，“但时过境迁，我们所有人都应该向前看，现在CyberLife内部的大清洗让我们看到新的曙光。耶利哥一向是和平的拥护者，我们希望与CyberLife的合作能够让这个曾经经历风雨且享誉全球的企业重获新生。”</p><p>“CyberLife必须被我们拿到手，耶利哥太需要他们内部的机密资料了。蓝血专利，仿生人生产线，控制仿生人的红冰配方……如果CyberLife宣布破产或易主所带来的风险都太大，何况卡姆斯基这个重要角色也不能忽视。”康纳坐在电视机前啜饮蓝色饮料，对RK900侃侃而谈。</p><p>“控制仿生人的那个配方会被销毁吗？”900望着RK800，试图观察他的一切细微表情。对方在安德森副队长去世后就主动引咎辞职，只在葬礼上如同幽灵般现身了一回，随后便没日没夜地投入了耶利哥的工作中，直到最近才解放。</p><p>“我不知道这算不算是复仇，但耶利哥这一次和我的目标完全重合了：抓出汉克死亡的幕后黑手。”他曾经向RK900坦白，“我现在的状态很不对，我也知道这很不好……但是我现在停不下来。也许……等到这一切结束之后吧……我有一件深思熟虑了很久的事想跟你说。”</p><p>那件深思熟虑了很久的事情自然是他向900表白了。现在他们在同居。</p><p>“我以为今天是个庆祝的日子。”RK800笑着叹了口气，朝他的伴侣白皙的脸颊上“啵”了一记，“配方当然会销毁！这么可怕的东西怎么可以留在耶利哥，那样的话异常仿生人还是自由的吗？大家都会永远活在被操控的恐惧之中！”</p><p>RK900说：“我记得你曾经提到过，在你异常后，CyberLife曾经试图通过阿曼达重新夺回你的机体控制权？”</p><p>“是的。”800坦率地承认了，“所有的康纳型仿生人都有一个禅意花园，那里曾经有一个阿曼达。论被操控的恐惧，我们才是最初的经历者，你我都逃不脱。”</p><p>“可我并没有体会过那种感觉。”RK900有些不解地摇了摇头，向来面无表情的脸上罕见地露出一丝疑惑。</p><p>“是啊，你并没有体会过。”RK800重复，并轻巧地将口中酒液渡给他的爱侣。双方唇舌交缠，缠绵热烈，他的眼眸也漾起琥珀色的光晕，愈发显得含情脉脉。RK800再度褪去仿生肌肤，和900手掌相连，禅意花园的湖水被温煦的春风吹拂，泛起涟漪。</p><p>政治事件、话语权、高层受贿、贪腐堕落……一些破碎的字句在RK900微醺的头脑中盘旋飞舞，那是在双方交融时对方零碎的记忆或思绪，会被随机传导，化作风浪中彼此追寻和探索的乐趣。</p><p>凶杀、死亡、阴谋、复仇……似乎都是一些不太美妙的字眼。RK900不知道对方这段时间过的如何，但现在他面前的应当是一个终于卸去一切重负的康纳。</p><p>灰蓝色、纯净、水晶、蓝月……这些又是什么意思？900的意识变得越发困倦，他的思绪也变得微弱，彷佛要沉溺在数据交融后的余潮之中。</p><p>“意思是天使。你是我最后的救赎天使，而我早已化身魔鬼。”</p><p>在恍惚中他听见RK800的声音。对方的语调依旧是那么甜蜜，那么舒心，温柔得像一片轻薄纯洁的白羽。</p><p>RK800仔细端详着怀中安沉睡去的RK900，轻轻地偏了偏头。</p><p>“毒蛇的预言言中了。耶利哥也终于堕落了，我已身不由己。”他喃喃自语，轻柔地抚摸着900的脸庞，“对不起。我一直在欺骗你。可你知道我是个谈判专家，我天生就擅长说谎。”</p><p>他的复仇被卷入了纠缠不清的利益链和耶利哥的派系斗争里，事情开始变得越来越不受控制，也越来越复杂。CyberLife的替罪羊都上了刑场，但还有漏网之鱼逍遥法外，碍于目前有限的政治资源，他已不能指望用法律途径将他们绳之以法。</p><p>但他还有一张鬼牌：那个特殊的红冰配方在他手上。</p><p>RK800走到卧室，在床底有一个小巧玲珑的纸盒。CyberLife曾经利用纸盒杀人魔操控舆论和控制耶利哥，事到如今，他也可以反其道而行之。仿生人是人类的一面镜子，一个投影，当你把罪恶投射到他们身上后，昔日的光辉纯净不复存在，剩下的只有更晦涩绝望的深渊。</p><p>当你凝视深渊之际，深渊也凝望着你。</p><p>他知道900会被他误导丧失时间感，认为他们还在进行交汇。这会成为他最完美的不在场证明。他的天使不会撒谎，他永远是那么纯净，这些年改变的是他。人类曾经认为异常仿生人是异常的，因为他们本不应拥有人性；但当所有人都认为异常仿生人才是正常之时，仿生人却会因人性而堕落，这又究竟是正常还是异常？</p><p>RK800最后看了一眼沉睡的900。他不再流连，但神情仍充满眷恋。他轻轻拍了拍相扑的脑袋，这令他想起一些旧日时光。有的美好，有的悲伤，但时间不会放过他们任何一个人。</p><p>风吹过诗集，书页随之翻动并停驻在其中一页，上面印着这样的话：</p><p>“这是所有故事中最悲惨的——<br/>
比悲惨还要伤情，<br/>
因为它竟使我们微笑。”</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>